villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Nick Griffin
hehe, this is glorious - I hate this **** with a vengeance, always reminded me of the villain from Danger Mouse.. though I hate to say it but can we really include a real-world politician who hasn't committed a crime? I know he's a racist idiot but (sadly) he's not actually been convicted of a crime yet.. Inferno Pendragon 14:03, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't see why not, he has Nazi sympathising ideals and is widely reviled by the British people as a whole - his Holocause Denial stance also arguably makes him a criminal in some countries Betwixt 14:17, November 28, 2010 (UTC) true on all accounts, sadly it's also his right in a democracy to be a complete douche if he so chooses - this is probably the same deal as LaVey (as in do controversial figures count?) *shrugs* Inferno Pendragon 18:06, November 28, 2010 (UTC) LaVey never created an organization that specifically wanted to cause misery for minority groups - Griffin counts as a villain because he's just as bad as any other hatemonger in history, the only thing separating him from other dictators is the fact he's never (hopefully) going to get the chance to fulfil his ambitions Betwixt 18:12, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm not arguing on the fact Griffin is an intolerable ass, I'm just worried about this wiki becoming a political firestorm if people start adding politicians / figures they dislike.. which could happen Inferno Pendragon 18:17, November 28, 2010 (UTC) so you honestly think someone will care that Griffin and co are on this wiki? only people who would care are racists - besides he's more than just an intolerable ass: he's a f****ing neo-nazi.. I'd say that makes him much more valid than some entries on this wiki.. Betwixt 18:20, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Betwixt here, although I do see Inferno's point as well... We do have to be carefull with adding real-life persons (especially those who are still alive and doing their thing), but I think it is a fact Griffin belongs here. Amnestyyy 18:25, November 28, 2010 (UTC) listen, first of all let me be clear: I am a fairly young Scotsman who has had family and friends seriously injured due to prejudiced ****s like Griffin so I'm in no way defending him.. I'm merely stating for future articles if we should allow people that are clearly disliked but (sadly) are not classed as actual criminals.. yet.. Inferno Pendragon 18:30, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I knew you weren't defending him Inferno, you were just thinking things through, which is a good thing. You do have a point about him perhaps not being a villain yet... So I might have to think this one over a few more times. Amnestyyy 18:34, November 28, 2010 (UTC) thing is he is a criminal, Holocaust Denial is outlawed in at least 16 countries - plus did you read the quote from the BNP article? he basically states he's willing to beat the crap out of minorities.. I didn't add him here because I dislike him, I added him here because he's (to be blunt) a racist madman. Betwixt 18:38, November 28, 2010 (UTC) You're both right, we need to think articles through before adding them. I don't know much about him yet (since I'm from a different country), but I will see what I can find on the internet and give my opinion after I've red some information. Amnestyyy 18:44, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Griffin is legit - that was never the issue.. the only issue I had was the same issue I had with LaVey, which is basically - even though we may despise someone with all our hearts, often with good reason, does that justify calling them "villains"? which is controversial and could easily cause a sort of black-and-white look on reality.. there are many horrible people in the world and countless controversies but adding them all here can be a recipe for flamewars, trolls and (under extreme circumstances) possible dangers such as lawsuits and/or threats (not that any of those things would be successful) - that's my final say on the matter: it's nothing to do with Nick, it's about the problems we could face if we add real-world figures/groups that are still active and (whether we like it or not) allowed to function under their regional laws Inferno Pendragon 19:08, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't see why we shouldn't add articles on hate-groups, I can understand not adding something like Scientology - but with things like BNP, National Front, Klu Klux Klan and whatnot I believe we have enough real-world history by which to defend our views that they are very much malicious organizations: we shouldn't be afraid of adding them out of fears of what some idiots might think.. we'll never please everybody, no matter what we do Betwixt 19:19, November 28, 2010 (UTC) you know as an admin I really shouldn't do this but I just had to do it, Nick Griffin always reminded me of Baron Greenback ------------------> heh, I know, we should try and stay clear of political jokes here but I think this one can pass (also trying to avert yet another flamewar..): as for what you said above, I'll agree - hate-groups definitely have a place here.. I was just concerned about a "slippery slope" where people would start adding random politicians and organizations they happened to dislike.. if a group is known to engage in immoral and/or hatemongering tactics I don't see why we shouldn't include them Inferno Pendragon 14:47, December 9, 2010 (UTC) The resemblence is striking... Amnestyyy 15:34, December 9, 2010 (UTC)